


Rebels and Planners

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin is a rebel and high school drop-out and starts her own restaurant.  Alex comes in and the two hit it off, but Alex is still in high school.  Alex is sending every signal she can, but Tobin is going too slow for her.  Alex then comes up with a plan to speed things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received.

Tobin walked around the kitchen, making sure things were running smoothly and in a timely manner.

“Tobin, you know this is a diner, right? Not some five-star restaurant.” Hope, the head chef, teased.

Tobin shot her a glare before nodding.

“Yes, Hope, I’m aware.”

The girl drug her finger along a counter and dramatically opened her eyes, pretending to see dust.

“But that doesn’t mean we can be choppy and offer bad service to our customers.”

Hope rolled her eyes and went back to preparing a pie someone had ordered.  

“How about you check out front?” Hope suggested.

In reality, the brunette just didn’t like when people watched her cook.  Tobin knew this and agreed easily, leaving the kitchen and entering the front of the diner.  The two waitresses and one waiter smiled at Tobin as she made herself present, and the girl returned the gesture.

“Everything going well, Connie?” Tobin asked, walking to one of the waitresses as she prepared a milkshake.

Connie nodded happily and Tobin smiled.

The bell on the door jingled as it was open and a girl walked in, possibly no less than a year younger than Tobin.  The girl froze as she watched her take an open seat at the diner counter, grabbing a menu and looking it over.  Jessica, the other waitress, got ready to serve her when Tobin put an arm out.

“I got this one.” Tobin muttered.

The tan girl heard Hope snicker from the space in the wall to the kitchen but ignored her as she slid on an apron and grabbed a notepad, approaching the girl.

“Welcome to Powell’s.” Tobin smiled.

The girl looked up and Tobin caught sight of her bright blue eyes as she smiled.

“Hi.”

Tobin’s knees weakened hearing that rasp and she was glad she was leaning on the counter.

“May I get you something to drink?” Tobin asked.

The girl nodded and browsed the menu.

“I’ll take a strawberry milkshake.”

“One strawberry milkshake, coming right up.”

Tobin slipped away to make it and kept an eye on the girl between monitoring the milkshake.  In five minutes, she took it back over.

“Here ya go.”

Tobin set the milkshake down and gave the girl a straw.

“So, you been here before?” Tobin asked.

“No- I’m new to town.”

Tobin nodded.

“Well, you came to the right place, newbie.” Tobin congratulated.

“Newbie?”

“Well I don’t have your proper name.”

“Alex.” the girl offered.

Tobin nodded.

“I like it.  So, Alex, can I get you anything to eat?”

The girl had put back her menu now.

“I’ll take a plain cheeseburger and a side of fries.” Tobin scribbled it down and nodded, stepping away to give the order to Hope.

“That’s a new one.” the chef noted.

“New one what?” Tobin asked.

Hope raised an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t have your proper name.” Hope mimicked.

Tobin threw the paper at hope as she laughed and turned to wait for the order to be finished.  

\---

Tobin frowned when she noticed Alex had finished her food.

“How was it?” Tobin asked, taking the plate.

Alex smiled.

“It was very good.” she complimented.

Tobin bowed slightly.

“She complimented my cooking.” Hope called from the kitchen.

Alex laughed and Tobin ducked her head a little as she put the receipt on the table.

“I hope to see you later,” Alex read the name on the receipt, “Tobin.”

Tobin nodded and gave a small salute.

“Same to you, Alex.”

Alex gave one more smile before exiting, and Tobin groaned as Hope whistled teasingly.

It was going to be a long night.  

Hope laughed from the couch as Tobin groaned and reentered the room.

“You’ve been going on about this all night, Hope.” Tobin complained.

Tobin fell onto the couch dramatically and Hope kicked her with her foot.

“I’ve never seen you so in love.” Hope teased.

Tobin groaned dramatically.

“Will you shut up already?” 

Hope shook her head.

“Not until you admit it.”

Tobin closed her eyes to ignore the older girl, but it was no use. Hope continued her mocking until Tobin was tired of it.

“Fine!”

Hope gave Tobin a knowing look.

“If I ask Alex out, will you shut up?” Tobin asked.

Hope smiled and nodded.

Tobin sighed.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin wiped down the counter and laughed at one of the many jokes Devin had cracked.  Business was fairly slow in the restaurant today because of the surfing competition a few miles out of town.  The jingling doorbell lifted Tobin’s attention to the door.

“Alex!”

The brunette smiled and took the same seat as the week prior.  Tobin didn’t waste any time in whipping up a strawberry milkshake and setting it in front of her.

“Do I already have a regular?” Alex joked as Hope brought by a cheeseburger and fries.

Tobin laughed.

“People usually never order anything new.” she replied honestly.

Alex nodded and Hope stayed next to Tobin.

“So, Alex, how’s your week been?” Hope asked.

“Not good- I had finals all week.” Alex sighed.

Hope nodded in understanding.

“You know, I’ve never seen you at school and you’re too young to be graduated.” Alex pointed out, looking to Tobin.

The tan girl nodded and shrugged.

“I’m eighteen, and, I, uh, I kinda dropped out.”

Alex’s eyes widened.

“Why?” she asked.

Tobin scratched the back of her neck.

“Things weren’t really too good- my parents travelled a lot for business and then one plane crash later and they were gone for good.  I struggled a lot with classes and my passion was really only cooking so I dropped out to open this baby.” Tobin explained.

“Wait- you own this place?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded.

“And Powell, is?” Alex wondered aloud.

“My middle name and also my great grandma’s maiden name.” Tobin noted.

Alex nodded and finished off her milkshake and burger, drawing a fry through ketchup.

“That’s pretty cool- I wish I could do that but my dad isn’t too keen on me dropping out.” Alex sighed.

“And your mom?”

“Divorced my dad when I was three and remarried some guy who lives in Belgium, so she lives there now.”

Tobin nodded and then laughed softly.

“I feel like this is first date talk and we’re doing it all here.” Tobin gestured around her.

Alex returned the laugh and popped the final fry in her mouth as Hope swept by to take the plate and cup.

Tobin stepped aside to grab Alex’s receipt and scribbled her phone number in it quickly before sliding it to Alex.  The forward took her card back out of it and folded the receipt up without looking at it, exiting the restaurant after an over-the-counter hug.

\---

“Dude, major fail.”

Tobin groaned and wiped off the counter before tossing the rag in the trash.

“Don’t rub it in.” Tobin begged.

Hope laughed.

“Do you think it was the hint at a first date?” Tobin asked.

Hope shrugged.

“Coulda been lots of things- face, hair, job, story, face.” Hope listed, a small smile on her face.

Tobin sighed and grabbed her bag, leading Hope out and locking the door.  Tobin didn’t even hear her phone ring.

“Tobin?” Hope called.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts and pulled the phone out, answering immediately.

“Hello?”

“Tomorrow night, seven o’clock, at the pier. Don’t be late.”

Tobin recognized the rasp.

“Alex?”

The line was dead.

Tobin pulled the phone from her ear and looked to Hope, who was giving her a confused look.

“What’d she say?” Hope asked.

Tobin slid her phone back in her pocket.

“Pier at seven o’clock tomorrow night.”

Hope smiled and held up her hand.

“Looks like you got yourself a date!” Hope called.

A smile spread across Tobin’s face and she hooted with joy.

“Yes!” Tobin yelled into the night, her hand connecting with Hope’s.  


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of throwing clothes around her room and yelling frustratedly, Hope had been thrown a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue V-neck in Tobin’s direction to put the girl out of her misery.  Hope then loaned her Rainbow sandals to Tobin and forced the girl to straighten her hair and put on a little mascara before shoving her out the door.  And now, Tobin was standing on the pier waiting for Alex.

“Tobin!”

The girl turned to see Alex walked towards her in a shorts and a pink V-neck.  Alex immediately went for a hug and Tobin awkwardly returned it.  Alex then pulled apart and took in Tobin’s appearance.

“So why didn’t you want to go to dinner?” Alex asked.

Earlier that day, Alex had followed up her brief phone call with a text message asking where Tobin wanted to eat.  The girl was blunt in saying she didn’t want to go to a restaurant.

“I’m around food all day and it gets tiring.” Tobin admitted.

Alex nodded.

“Well, my dad gave me a ten o’clock curfew, so we have some time.”

Tobin looked over to the boardwalk and gave Alex a hopeful look.

“We can play some games?  Ride the ferris wheel?” she suggested.

Alex nodded and drug the older girl to the entrance, each girl pulling a ten from their pocket.  They entered and Alex took Tobin to a ring toss game.

“Three rings for one dollar, twenty for five dollars.” the worked announced.

Tobin fished a dollar from her pocket and gave it a try, hooking two of the three rings on bottles.  The girl was given a small teddy bear.

“This is super cheesy, but it’s for you.”

Tobin held the bear out to Alex and the younger girl laughed, taking it into her arms.

“I’ll name him Powell.” she settled.

Tobin smiled and complimented the choice.

It took an hour and a half for the girls to complete all of the games, and by the end of it, both girls were tired.

“Wanna ride the ferris wheel?” Tobin asked.

Alex’s eyes went wide in awe and she nodded, walking alongside Tobin.  The boardwalk was set to close in thirty minutes so there wasn’t a line, and the two walked straight onto the ride.  

“You’re not scared of heights, right?” Tobin clarified.

Alex shook her head and Tobin nodded, waiting for the ride to stop.  On the entire way up, Tobin pointed out various sights and locations Alex should check out in the daytime, and Alex admired the view, taking a few pictures here and there to show her dad.  

“Now close your eyes.”

Alex looked around- they were almost to the top.

“Tobin, you better not throw me off this.” Alex warned.

Tobin laughed and Alex carefully covered her eyes.  She could feel the ride moving and then slow to a stop.

“Now open.”

Alex gasped as she took in the view- to one third of her, the water was vast, to the other third, the valley was dark with a few lights, and in the last third, the city was lit up brightly.

“See over there?”

Tobin pointed to the edge of the city.  Alex nodded.

“My parents always took me there when they were home- it was our spot.” Tobin explained.

Alex nodded in awe.  

“It’s beautiful.” she breathed.

The ride went back around and the two got off.

“We still have forty-five minutes.” Tobin announced, checking her watch.

Alex started guiding them back to the entrance and Tobin followed quietly.

“There’s an ice cream shop at the end of the pier.” Tobin shared.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“It’s hidden- supposedly a local hideaway.” Tobin explained.

Alex nodded and Tobin took the lead.  Alex made note of what they passed and soon realized why it was a hideaway- it faced off the side of the surfboard rentals, and there was a wooden fence surrounding it.  The place was small and lit by small Christmas lights on the fence, and it was no bigger than garage.  

“How do people not know about this place?” Alex asked in wonder.

“It’s closed during the day.”

Tobin stepped forward to order her ice cream and Alex browsed the choices.

“I’ll have a scoop of strawberry.”

“You really love that flavor.” Tobin teased as Alex was handed her cup.

Alex shrugged and took a spoonful, eye widening.

“This is so good!” Alex gushed.

Tobin smiled triumphantly and the two finished off their ice cream in silence as Alex’s phone alarm buzzed.

“It’s only nine thirty.”Tobin whined.

Alex laughed at her childlike complaint and stood up, throwing away her trash as Tobin followed her to her car.

“I know, but I live fifteen minutes away and I don’t want to be rushed.”

Tobin frowned and Alex laughed at her again.

“Sorry.”

Tobin sighed dramatically and then smiled as the two reached Alex’s car.

“But here.”

Alex leaned forward and pecked Tobin’s cheek gently as the older girl started to blush.

“I’ll see you later.” Alex smiled, getting into her car.

Tobin smiled and waved.

“See you later, Alex.”

Tobin walked back to her car, her cheek burning slightly from where Alex had kissed her.  


	4. Chapter 4

Tobin was lying on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching TV when Hope plopped down next to her.  The restaurant had been closed that day, as they were on the first Sunday of every month.  

“How are things going?” Hope asked.

“Good.” Tobin muttered, focusing on the TV.

Hope rolled her eyes.

“I mean with Alex.”

Tobin nodded and Hope was forced to grab the remote and turn the TV off.

“Hey!” Tobin protested.

Hope put the remote on the other side of her, forcing Tobin to talk.

“C’mon, Tobes.” Hope urged.

Tobin sighed and crumpled the now empty bag, turning slightly on the couch to face Hope.

“It’s going well.”

Hope raised an eyebrow.

“It’s been two months and it’s just ‘well’?” Hope asked.

Tobin nodded.

“Have you kissed?” Hope asked.

Tobin shook her head and Hope rolled her eyes again- it was typically of Tobin to have not kissed a girl by the second month.  

“Why not?” Hope asked.

“Because I don’t know what we are.” Tobin replied.

Hope gave Tobin an incredulous look.  

“You’re girlfriend and girlfriend.” Hope answered.

“Are we?  We haven’t done anything official, and we haven’t even kissed.” Tobin argued.

Hope gave Tobin an unsure look.

“Then what’s been going on during these ‘dates’?” Hope asked, unsure if she should even call them that.

Tobin sighed.

“Usually, we meet up and walk around our location or grab a small bite, then we’ll talk and go our separate ways.” Tobin recounted.

Hope shook her head.

“You’re doing it all wrong.”

Tobin have her a confused look.

“You’ve got to lead everything- pick romantic places and start the romantic antics.” Hope explained.

Tobin looked unsure.

“You know I’m not that kind of person, though.”

Hope nodded- she knew Tobin wasn’t and never had been.  

“Why not, Tob?” Hope asked, genuinely interested.

“I don’t know, Hope- and it kills me.  It really does, because I’ve lost so many girls that I’ve loved because of it.” Tobin admitted.

Hope felt pity for her friend.

“I love them and I know they love me but they just can’t handle my ‘lack of progression’, and they just don’t understand how difficult it is for me to know if they’re ready or not.”

Hope nodded quietly- she was all too familiar with how much it upset Tobin that she couldn’t tell if a girl was ready or not.  

“Then you need to push this, Tobin.” Hope instructed.

“I just don’t know, Hope- I don’t know if she’s ready.”

Hope smiled at Tobin.

“She is, Tob- trust me.  I see the way she laughs at your stupid jokes and watches you so intently when you’re working.  She likes you, Tobin- don’t let her get away.”

Tobin nodded and her head fell back against the couch.

“It’s just so much harder than it sounds.” she said defeatedly.

Hope nodded in agreement.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Tobin looked at Hope curiously.

“I’m here to help you, Tobin- to guide you like my own child.” Hope teased.

Tobin smacked the older girl’s arm and Hope laughed, getting up off the couch and tossing the remote to Tobin.

“Here- I got the information I needed.” Hope said, walking away.

Tobin was left on the couch in confusion.  


	5. Chapter 5

Hope flashed Alex a wave and smile when she saw the girl walk through the doors to the restaurant.  Hope excused herself from the kitchen and greeted the younger girl.

“Hey, Alex.” Hope smiled.

Alex sat on one of the barstools and Hope leaned against the counter on her forearms.

“Is, um, is Tobin here?” Alex asked, looking around.

Hope shook her head and Alex frowned.

“She got a stomach virus, so she’s at the apartment.” Hope explained.

Alex nodded in understanding.

“Does Tobin ever, uh,” Alex stammered.

“Talk about you?” Hope finished.

Alex nodded and Hope smiled.

“All the time, actually.” Hope answered.

Alex sighed and looked down at her fingers while Hope watched curiously.

“Then why won’t she do anything?” alex asked frustratedly.

Hope raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“She hasn’t told me she loves me and there’s been plenty of times where she’ll handshake or hug to avoid a kiss.”

Hope laughed- it sounded like something Tobin would do.

“If you’re gonna date Tobin, you should know she doesn’t like being the initiator.”

Alex nodded.

“We actually talked about it last night.”

Alex perked up at this and leaned forward more while Hope wiped off part of the counter.

“Tobin doesn’t like pushing people into situations if she doesn’t know they’re comfortable in them.”

“But I’ve dropped so many hints!” Alex pointed out.

Hope shrugged.

“Tobin’s an oblivious person.”

Alex seemed unsure so Hope did her best to assure the girl.

“In our sophomore year of high school, one of our friends was in a gay bar and Tobin and I had to go get her out before her parents found out.  The entire time we were in there, girls were staring at Tobin full on- not even being discreet about it.  When we left, Tobin told me she didn’t notice.  And, I’ll add that at least four girls had come up to her flirting and she just turned them away like a normal person.”

Alex gave Hope an unsure look.

“Freshman year, Tobin’s locker was full of random notes from some admirer and the girl thought someone was being friendly and complimenting her.”

Alex laughed and shook her head.

“My point is, Alex.” Hope began.

Alex nodded, giving her full attention.

“You have to lead Tobin and let her know you’re okay with this.” Hope instructed.

Alex nodded as an idea already formed in her mind.

“Thanks, Hope.”

Hope shrugged and opened the door to reenter the kitchen as Alex left the restaurant.  Hope smirked as the pastry chef gave her a knowing look.

“Tobin’s gonna kill you if she finds out you told Alex that.” he pointed out.

Hope shrugged.

“I know, but that girl’s too lovesick for this not to work.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin stared at her closet for a good thirty minutes before Hope walked in.  It was like any other date Tobin and Alex had gone on- Tobin spent thirty minutes in her room before Hope walked in and picked something for her to wear.

This time, Hope tossed Tobin a pair of navy blue soccer sweats and a plain white V-neck.  Hope forced the younger girl to pick something of her own and Tobin grabbed a pair of black Converse and a red beanie, sliding it on her head.  

“Now have fun!” Hope called as Tobin left.

The older girl picked Alex up at her house and they went to the date location together as Alex gave Tobin directions.  They soon found themselves in front of a drive-in theatre entrance, and Alex passed twenty dollars her way to pay since it was her turn.  

“This is cool.” Tobin commented, pulling into a parking space.

Alex nodded as she set the radio to the proper channel.  The opening credits soon began rolling and Tobin held back a groan as she saw the title: The Notebook.  Alex tried not to smile as she saw Tobin frown.  Her plan was set.

\---

Alex had done her research before the date to know the exact time in the movie the cheesiest parts would come.  

The first time Alex spoke, Tobin was caught off guard.

“So it’s not gonna be easy. It’s going to be really hard; we’re gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you.  I want all of you, forever, everyday.  You and me… everyday.”

Tobin figured Alex really liked the movie.

“You are, and always have been, my dream.”

Tobin was surprised Alex knew this quotes so well.  

“I love you. I am who I am because of you.  you are every reason, every hope, and every dream I’ve ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life.  I will always be yours.”

Tobin tapped the radio lightly, thinking there was an echo.  

“We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created.  For me, love like that had only happened once, and that’s why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory.  I’ll never forget a single moment of it.”

Tobin could see Alex now staring at her.  The older girl looked over and they shared a smile.  Alex licked her lips.  They held eye contact as Alex spoke again.

“My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away.”

Alex slowly leaned forward and Tobin went with it.  They got closer and closer, and right before they touched, Alex spoke again.  

“I want all of you, forever everyday.  You and me everyday.”

Tobin nodded and Alex crashed their lips together.  Tobin’s hand found the back of Alex’s neck and she kept it there as they continued to kiss.  Alex’s hand found the radio and she slapped the volume control, turning it off so everything was silent.  

The two finally broke apart and Alex smiled softly at Tobin as she returned it.

“I love you.” Tobin admitted.

Alex smiled and reconnected their lips for a brief moment before breaking apart again.

“I love you more.”


End file.
